Of Weapons and Meisters
by catch-that-cat
Summary: Follow our two OCs, Baily and Bones Amethyst, as they enroll in Shibusen. They'll make friends and enemies alike. Starts in Soul Eater NOT, but will follow the story line of Soul Eater in later chapters. May change to M-rating later.
1. Troublesome

Welcome to my first story. But I won't write this on my own. My Co-Author is Vernianer and both of us hope that you'll enjoy the story.

Disclaimer for the whole story: We don't own Soul Eater, Soul Eater NOT or anything else related to this. We are just some nerds who like writing.

* * *

Troublesome

 _Those stairs will kill me before I even get to the school._

Let me explain my dilemma.

Today is the day I start being a student at the Shibusen and the school is on top of a mountain, so there are some stairs. That's nothing new to me but nobody told me that it would be that many and that it would be that hot. The sun burns down and I could feel the sweat on my back with every step I took.

My Brother on the other hand took every step with the lightness of a feather. He always was the more athletic from us. That's probably from the many fights he got challenged to by the punks in the city we´re from, which thought they could beat him. Man…they were wrong.

But me, I am not that athletic, not that I am not good at sports and that stuff but I am lazy and that's just too troublesome for me.

So while my brother started to go up the stairs, I stood there at the bottom of them and looked up to the top of them that I couldn't even see because there are so many.

 _Stupid stairs. We live in a world where escalators are a thing, so why not built them instead._

While I still struggled with the first few stairs, my brother was waaaaayyyy ahead of me.

"Brooo.", I screamed after him. "Wait for me."

He stands still and turned around so he could see me, just to realize how far I was behind. But instead of just standing there and waiting for me he came back. Without my permission he took me up and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Well, I think you can guess how much I liked that.

Not a bit.

"Let me down, do I look like a sack of potatoes to you, idiot?", I grumbled and started to struggle in his grip.

"I don't want to be late on our first day of school, Bailey.", he reasoned and I had to agree with him. I am too slow.

"Then at least give me a piggyback ride, that's not as embarrassing as…", I gestured with my hands at my current position. "..this."

Without any other word he let me down and kneeled down in front of me so I could climb on his back.

"Thanks bro.", I mumbled and tightened my grip around his shoulders as he stood up.

While I was slowly climbing the stairs he went up there with the speed and grace of a gazelle. Now we were much faster and I was sure we would not come late to our first class.

As we reached the higher levels of the stairs, a girl with two pigtails and green eyes rushed by. She was running up the stairs, RUNNING. How is that even possible? Is she some kind of superhuman or what?

Now I feel really out of shape and lazy. Thanks girl I don't know.

Never mind. Just a few steps further, there was a girl that was so out of breath I thought she would collapse right there, till the girl with the pigtails shouted something to the girl that was out of breath. She tightened her back and put her thin black hair in pigtails, like the girl before.

"Because that's gonna help.", I said as we passed her.

"Shush, be nice.", my brother said in an accusing tone.

Then he turned around and asked the girl: "Should I carry you to?"

I looked annoyed at him. "Are you serious, how do you think this is going to work, through some kind of magic or what?"

The girls face went red, like a tomato and she stuttered: "N-n-n-no, tha-thank you."

"See, so let's go, please, you know I don't like talking to other people."

My Brother just rolled his eyes and said to the girl: "Well then, see you later."

Then he rushed forward and a few minutes later we were on top of the stairs. In front of us is a giant building.

That's the Shibusen and I have to admit that I was kind of blown away. It was just so enormous and intimidating.

I slipped from my brothers back and brushed some invisible dirt of my skirt.

"You look so cute, Bailey.", my brother squeaked an fluffed through my hair.

I jumped back and glared at him. He knew that I hate it when he does that, but it makes him so happy, so I endured it…sometimes. "Stop that, you know I don't like it."

He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. He is a gentle giant, who loves everything cute and adorable, even though he doesn't look like one because of his grim appearance. Tall, dark hair, piercing silver eyes, you know what I mean?

"Come on lets go, we don't want to be late, do we?"

As soon as we stepped into the building a random blue haired dude threw a punch at him. Out of habit I jumped in and headed that punch of, before he was even near my brother. I felt the acid burning in my fingertips, but I held it back and tossed that guy away. "So troublesome.", I just sighed und turned around.

That's not really worth my energy and I don't want to be in trouble at the first day in a new school, like I was before. This time I promised my brother I would behave and be nice. Didn't worked out as I wanted it to I guess. _Well shit._

Then there was a push and I almost fell over, almost. Outraged about all those annoying Incidents I turned around and looked at the face of the blue haired guy again. "What a stupid face.", I murmured and bared my teeth.

My brother pushed me behind him, even though I protested, and held out a Hand in front of that guy, barely touching him, and said with a smile on his face. "I wouldn't recommend fighting her."

"Get out of my-"

That guy crashed in the wall on the other side of the room before he even realized it. "I warned you.", was everything my brother said and went to our classroom with me.

"That was really cool.", I grinned and stepped in to the classroom.

All heads turned to us and immediately I felt uncomfortable. It's not that I am not used to it, because when someone sees my brother and me together, it's their immediate reaction.

Small girl that looks cute, but with a kind of bitch expression and a guy with a friendly smile but a grim face and so tall that he has to bow his head a little that he could fit through the door. That looks just weird to everyone who doesn't know us. I don't blame them…just a little bit, because it's fun.

While I was still analysing everyone, my brother went to the teacher and talked to him about something, I really didn't care about what. I guess he just got us registered for this class, or something like that.

He came back and gave me a nametag on which was only one word written. _'Weapon'_ "What's that for?"

"So everyone knows you are a weapon."

I rolled my eyes and joined my brother who stepped in the classroom. "I already know who my partner is, so they don't have to know."

He stood next to a window, so I climbed on to the windowsill and sat down. Just as I sat down this black haired girl we saw at the stairs rushed into the room. She looked really out of breath.

"Oh look she made it. I'm going to congratulate her."

"Bro just don´t.", I said, annoyed by his politeness. Why does he always have to be so polite? It's not like they knew him or anything like that.

Just as my brother wanted to get to her, she tripped and fell right into another girl, which looked kinda absent minded. My brother ran to them and asked if they are ok and also introduced himself to the black haired girl. "I am glad you made it. By the way, my name is Bones Amethyst."

That girl struggled to get one word out of her mouth and her face went so red that every tomato would have envied her.

 _Ugh._

For me it would be too troublesome, I guess for everyone it would be.

Then I saw some random guy with a creepy look on his face, going right into my direction.

 _Please don't talk to me, please don't talk to me._

"Hey there, how-."

Suddenly out of nowhere my brother appeared behind him. "What do you think you are doing here?"

That creepy guy shrank to a little puddle of fear right in front of me and stuttered something like: "N-n-no-th-thing, s-s-sorry."

After that he ran back to his friend and looked like he was going to cry the rest of the day.

 _Tsk, pathetic._

Then the Teacher started to talk. "This is everyone, huh…"

He seemed like a normal person but what do I know about other people. They are kinda all the same to me, except for my brother, he is just too nice for this place.

"I am one of the teachers, Sid, today you gathered around…"

I knew what he was going to say and to be honest I really didn't care at this point. What would he tell me what I didn't know already? My brother will be my Meister and I am going to be his Weapon, anything else is really uninteresting to me, so whatever.

While the teacher was still talking I looked around. Everyone was so excited and nervous, except for two guys. One with jet black hair and eyes that were a darker shade of blue, but as piercing as my brothers. The other one was a blonde dude also with blue eyes but he looked a little bit softer than the first guy and a little bit dumber even though that could be just this carefree look on his face.

Maybe I am not the only one that's not that impressed by this school or teacher, I don't know.

My brother gave me a piece of paper. "It´s our timetable, we will have some classes together but not all, so behave, please.", he said and smiled gently.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know what you mean; I am the nicest person I know on this planet."

He just chuckled and patted my head. Why does he always have to do this? I'm not a little puppy or something like that.

"That's all for today, you´re dismissed.", the teacher said and everyone started to leave the room.

We were the last ones so as soon as we entered the hallway we saw that black haired girl transform into a halberd, interesting choice for a Weapon.

My brother wanted to step in but I held him back and smiled. "Look at them, they got this."

And as always I was right. After one strike those two idiots, one of them was that creepy guy that tried to talk to me, had to go to the nurse. "They are even worse than I thought they would be."

"That's not a nice thing to say, Bailey.", he said but couldn't do anything else than smile a little himself.

"But it´s the truth.", I just replied and started to walk into the direction I thought the exit was, till my brother pointed out I was going in the wrong direction.

"Come on, go with the other girls. They are heading to the girls dorm, go and make some friends.", my brother suggested, even though he knows what I thought of this idea.

"Okay but I don't like other people, so don't even start to get your hopes up.", I just said and closed up to the other girls, one of them was the black haired girl my brother talked to before.

They stopped and looked back at me. The black haired girl smiled and introduced herself. "Hello, my name is Tsugumi Halberd. " The other ones joined and I started to feel more and more uncomfortable.

"I am Anya Hepban.", the blonde girl said, she kinda looks like an arrogant brat to me.

"And I am…hmm, I forgot my name again.", the girl with light brown hair and the big boobs said.

I raised my brow. _What the hell, how can you forget your own name?_

"That's Tatane Meme.", the black haired girl, Tsugumi, introduced the other girl.

 _Sigh, do I have to introduce myself now? I don't want to do this kind of stuff; I just come here because I want to get better as a weapon._

"I am Bailey Amethyst, please don't talk to me."

The girls looked kinda confused at me but then turned around and continued to get to the girls dorm.

For the rest of the walk they didn't talk to me and that for its own was very pleasing.

As I thought I survived the first I remembered I had to move in to the dorm… and share a room with other girls.

 _God fucking damn it._


	2. Looks like a Punk, sounds like a Softie

This chapter is written in Bones POV. The POV will alternate between Baily and Bones. Just wanted to write this quick. I hope you have fun.

* * *

Looks like a Punk, sounds like a Softie

I waited, until Baily and the other girls turned around the corner. _Good. She didn't just leave them after she went over to them._ _Well, let's go to my own dorm._

But before I could even start walking, something behind me took my attention.

"Super awesome sneak-attack!"

Thanks to my attackers shouting, I just ducked to avoid the 'Sneak-Attack'. After I felt someone flying over me, I stood back up and looked who could have attacked me and saw familiar looking boy with blue hair.

"Oh! You're the guy from earlier. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to use so much force, but I'm bad at holding back." I said while I gave him an apologetic smile.

"Fight me!" Suddenly he was up in my face staring deep into my eyes. _How did he get up so high? I could swear that I'm two heads bigger than him._

"Excuse me?" Confusion was written over my face as I asked.

"Don't be like that! I can see it in your silver eyes that you want to fight!"

 _Why does everyone want to fight me! I know I look a bit suspicious, with my dark-purple hair, my silver eyes and the scar over my right eye…_

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't like fighting that much, so you have to search for another opponent."

He looked a bit disappointed at first, but soon went back to…cocky, I guess. "Of course you wouldn't want to fight the great Black Star!"

 _I guess that's his name._

"It's nice to meet you Black Star. My name is Bones. So, why did you attack me?" It really bothers me. Could someone from home have told him about me? Even if all the rumors a wrong, some may believe them.

"You looked strong and I was right. How did you shoot me all the way through the room though?" Black Star asked.

"Oh, that's easy to explain. I used my Soulwaves to do it. But instead of just shooting them into my opponent I gather them in one hand and shoot them out. It's harder to aim with it, but usually packs a harder punch."

At the end of my explanation he just looked confused. _How could I explain it, so he understands?_

"If a normal punch with it is like a stab with a sword, than my version is like a war-hammer. It's slower, but has more push behind it."

The younger boys face lit up, as he finally understood. "I, Black Star, the man who will surpass God, knew that."

The next thing he did was a bit random. He took out a piece of paper and signed it. Then he held it out to me.

"Of course, after hearing of me, you want to have an autograph."

"Thank you. I'll treasure it." I said, while giving him a friendly smile. It's not really something I want, but since it's a gift, I'll keep it.

"Well, I have to go to the boy's dorm and look at my room. Bye" I was already walking, when he returned my goodbye. "See you later Bones."

So finally, I arrived at the dorm. It took me some asking around, but I found it. But I never thought, it would be anything like that.

 _That's not a dorm, that's a castle!_

Inside the building I went over to the reception and got my room number. I was also told that I would share it with two other guys. _I hope they are nice._

"422…422…" I mumbled the number, while I searched for the room. After ten minutes I found it in the fourth floor. _Let's see if my roommates are already there._

I knocked three times on the door and waited. A boy with longer black hair, which covered his left eye, opened it. He wore a black suit.

"Who are you?" he asked in a friendly and polite tone.

"My name is Bones Amethyst. I'm your new roommate. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine. I'm Akane Hoshi." He replied and took a step to side, so I could enter.

It was a simple room. Three beds, three desks and three wardrobes. On the left bed sat a blond, relaxed looking guy.

"Who is the new guy Akane?", asked the unknown guy.

"He's our new roommate. His name is Bones Amethyst.", introduced Akane me.

"It's nice to meet you." I said with my ever present smile. _Both of them seem nice. I'm sure we are going to become friends in no time._

"I'm Clay Sizemore. His Weapon." He pointed at Akane.

"Well, I'm going to unpack my stuff then. Does anybody still have questions?" They just shook their heads and went back to whatever they did, before I knocked. Clay just relaxed, I guess and Akane read something I couldn't read. _Are these Kanji? Doesn't matter. If I want to know, I can ask him later._

I did a quick check of the room and it looks like that the bed at the most right is the one left free. Well, my luggage stands in front of it, so I think it's free. I don't mind as long as everyone's happy.

At the bed I started to unpack, storing my clothes in the wardrobe. The next things consist of my hobbies. First I put three stuffed animals on my bed. Then came the Romance, Shoujo and Moeblob Manga. Holding one of my most favorite in front of my face and giving it a fond smile _._ The last thing I took was a picture of me and Baily. I took it right after we got the acceptance letter from the DWMA. It was one of the rare times; I got her to give an honest smile. I had to stretch my arm a bit, but I managed to take the picture just fine.

 _So many good memories…It's finally time that things are looking up for us._

I was interrupted when I saw my roommates look at my stuff with an amused expression. "Is something wrong?" I asked confused.

"I just didn't take you for such a nice person. With the stuffed animals and everything. I don't want to be rude, but you look like a troublemaker.", replied Akane.

"Don't worry. I hear that all the time." Sadly it happens all the time. Back at home delinquents would always try to beat me, but nobody was able to beat me. I even try to look friendlier. Every piece of clothing I have is rather colorful.

"It's getting late. We should go to sleep guys.", said Clay after letting out a yawn.

I just nodded and took out my pajama. It was a purple T-Shirt and a pair of white Pajama-pants.

I waited until the others changed in the bathroom, letting them go first. It doesn't bother me, if I have to wait for a bit.

When everyone was changed, we turned the lights off and went to sleep. It was a calm night, so I got a lot of good sleep.

The next morning I was the first one to wake up. It was kind off a bad habit. I would wake up at exact 5 a.m., every morning. Leaves me with a lot of spare time in the morning, so I took my time to get ready for school. When I made the last correction on my uniform, I looked in the Bathroom-mirror to see how I look.

Longer dark-purple hair covered my eyes and the rest was long enough to cover his ears.. Behind it piercing silver eyes could be seen, if you looked hard enough. A scar ran over my right eye, starting on my eyebrow and ending at my chin. I wore a black choker, which had spikes on it, looking like a dog collar. I wore a long sleeved white dress-shirt with the first two buttons open. The sleeves are rolled up for better mobility. And for the rest he wore an azure pair of pants and a pair of black leather shoes.

I put one hand on the collar and a small smile found its place one my face. The collar was a present Baily gave me to my last birthday. It didn't help my image, but I liked it.

When I went back to the room and saw that my roommates were already awake.

"Good morning. I hope both of you slept well." I greeted them.

"Why are you already awake? It's only 6 a.m.?" asked me the still sleepy looking Clay.

"I'm just an early riser, nothing more." I walked over to my manga collection and grabbed the first volume of one of my moeblob series. It's about one girl joining a music club in her school and it's just so adorable that it always puts me in a good mood. When the others were ready to go, I was already halfway through with the second volume.

On the way I called my sister on her phone, seeing if everything is alright. "Morning Baily. Did you sleep well?"

"Morning bro. Yes I did, but I'm still tired." _I know she doesn't like waking up early,_ _but she sounds like, she's ready to murder someone..._

"Troublesome roommates?"

"You have no idea…"

"Well, let's hope you're going to get used to them. New students have to live in the schools dorms. So you're stuck with them until the end of this term."

"Fuck."

"Nice words Baily. A fourteen year old girl shouldn't take such words in her mouth."

"Of course, brother." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm, as she said this. But I decided to ignore it for now.

"Good. How about we meet up in the classroom? From there on we could go and eat together in cafeteria."

"Sounds good. See you later bro."

"See you later Baily." After our goodbyes I waited until she hung up.

"Your sister?", asked Akane.

"Yes. She isn't a morning person, so I was bit worried about her. She's a bit annoyed by her roommates, but besides that everything is alright."

"That's good to hear."

The rest of the way we didn't speak with each other. But it wasn't awkward, it actually was calming and distracted me a bit from the stares I got from some other students that walked past us.

In our classroom I found Baily, currently being swarmed by people who think she looks cute. Sensing her Soulwaves, I knew it was time to help her, or she's going to melt off some faces.

I approached the crowd and they went out of my face, as soon as they saw my face at least. My sister seemed to relax a bit, when I sat down beside her, but at the same time I could feel the glares of a lot of people. I just shrugged them off and waited for the lesson to start.

I spotted a familiar black haired girl and saw her talking with two other girls. If I remember right they were the girl she helped yesterday and the girl that helped her helping the first one.

She turned around and saw me looking at her. I just gave her a friendly smile and gave her a small wave. She turned a little red and returned the wave. _She isn't as red as yesterday. I hope she's feeling better. The red in her face looked kind off unhealthy._

"Why are you caring bro? You don't even know them and believe me when I say; you don't want to know them." Baily mumbled from my side.

"Give them a chance Baily. Maybe they are nicer than you think?"

"Whatever you say bro. I'll just sit here and hear my music."

 _Probably one of these K-Pop bands she likes so much. Even though, she would never admit it._

But the moment she said that the door opened and our teacher, Sid Barrett, walked in, starting the lesson.

The next lessons were pretty normal. Math and History. Nothing special. But the last lesson before lunch break was a special class for meisters. It was just about the basics, so nothing complicated.

I walked to the cafeteria after the lesson ended. Again, everybody made space for me as I walked through the academy.

But this time someone stood in my way. I didn't know who he was, but it looked like he was looking for a fight.

"I came here to defeat you Bones and claim the cute Baily as my girlfriend!" _Really? That's a new one._

"You do know that she is a person and not an object you can win, right?" I tried to reason with him, but he ignored me.

The unknown boy made a dash for me and tried to hit me in the face. His punch was slow and sloppy. I just sidestepped his punch, grabbed the arm he tried to hit me with and pulled. He fell forward only to be stopped by my knee being buried into his stomach. When I let go of him, he just fell forward and landed face first on the ground. _I really should learn how to hold back ._ I felt sorry for him, but continued my way to my sister.

The rest of my way went on without any more interruptions. _I probably just created my first rumor about me._

In the cafeteria I saw her sitting with the black haired girl and the other two. But I saw that they only had a bowl of Kake Soba and Baily had fish'n chips. Out of pity for the girls I bought two bowls of Kake Soba and walked over to them.

As I approached them, a girl with glasses and her hair tied in two braids walked to them also with two bowls of Kake Soba.

We just looked at each other. She looked a bit hesitant and…scared? _Please don't tell me she saw how I beat up that guy earlier._

I sat down besides Baily and gave the girls in front of me a friendly and reassuring smile. "Hello. I hope I'm not bothering anybody, but I was worried about my little sister here. Then I saw that you three had only one bowl so I bought some more for you, but I see someone had the same idea. If each of us gives them one bowl, everyone has something to eat."

"Really bro? It's their own fault and you want to help them. Do I have to remind you that you don't know them?" Baily said, annoyed with my urge to help people.

"But they need help and I can help, so what's wrong with that?" She just sighed at my demeanor.

"Do what you have to do bro." She said and started to eat her meal with gusto.

"T-Thank you Bones" _If I think about it, I still don't know the names of the other girls. And why does Tsugumi look so nervous? Maybe she's afraid of me?_

"Don't sweat it. If you need help with something just ask. I'm always happy to help other people, ehm, I don't think I got the names of your friends the last time we met."

"Oh..."

She pointed at the girl with the blond hair. "That's Anya Hepburn."

Then she pointed at the girl with the light brown hair and an out spaced look on her face. "And that's Meme Tatane."

"I'm Eternal Feather. It's a pleasure to meet you." And last but not least the girl with the braids.

"It's nice to meet all of you. As for the rest of you. My sister here-" I gestured to my sister, who was still eating."-might have told you about me already, but its better if I introduce me. My name is Bones Amethyst. I'm here Meister and big brother. It's nice to meet you all."

At first they seemed a bit hesitant, but now they seemed to be a bit more relaxed.

 _The future never looked like so much fun._


End file.
